Moon talkers
by B-FAD's fiction
Summary: SmLotr Serenity after finding out her heritage became Cosmos after a betrayel now residing in middle earth, she becomes intertwined in its war as part of the fellowship, will she again find love in a certain Elf?rnSerenityLegolas


Moon talkers

By B

And

FAD

NOT OURS NOT OURS NOT OURS!

ALL THOUGH WE WISH!

* * *

Elrond sat in front of the council, Frodo to his left, and on his right a fugure in a silver cloak. Elrond greeted the lords as he stood before them. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You are summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

A short pillar stood in the middle of the circle of the lords, Frodo hopped from his chair and walked over setting the ring and its silver chain on its marble top.

As Frodo walked back he seemed relieved and as he sat down murmmers flew through the different groups that completed the circle.

"So it's true?"

"Sauron's ring?"

"It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of my people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."said Boromir, a man of Gondor.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Stated strieder from his seat.

"What would a ranger know of this matter?"

One elf stood quickly. "He is no mere ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked astonished.

Frodo watched this but not as intently as the silver cloaked figure.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king."

"Havo dad, Legolas."

The elven man looks to Aragorn and takes his seat.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot control it."

"We have but one choice. The ring must be destroyed."said Elrond quietly.

A dwarf suddenly stands.

"Why do we wait then?"

He rushed forward and swung down his ax with a mighty clang, but was thrown back his ax shattering.

"It cannot be destroyed that easliy Gimli, son of Gloin. It must be cast into the fires of Mount Doom from which it was cast, but there is one here who has the power that might be able to destroy it."

As Elrond spoke these words he set his hand on the shoulder of the figure to his right, looking to the figure he guestured towards the ring.

Everyone watched as the figure stood and walked to the center of the circle and stood before The Ring. Holding out its hands a chant came from it to quiet for humans to hear, and hardly audible to the dwarfs or even the elves.

The pillar and the ring started to glow a dark purple color. Wind as if pushed by an unseen hand blew through the circle and blew the hood of the figure's cloak back. Silver hair fell around the person's shoulders, small delicately pointed ears poking through the silver locks that also framed a heart shaped face.

All of a sudden the small pillar crumbled and the elf crumpled and at her side quickly was the same elven man who had stood earlier catching her before she hit the floor.

"Le mae?"

Silver blue eyes looked up at him before a soft voice answered. "Han iston."

She turned her silvery blue eyes to the pillar which glowed silver and stood once again whole with The Ring atop it once more.

Legolas helped her stand as Elrond watched her carefully knowing she would be alright.

She looked to Elrond with face that said she was very sorry Legolas still beside lest she fell again.

"I have not the power to destroy that ring. It can only be destroyed in the way you spoke of before. I wish not to go near it again."

Boromir sneered at her. "As if an elf could destroy The One Ring, and female at that. Hah!"

She turned her eyes opon him in a cold look and spoke.

"If you think you can do any better then by all means try but I fear that your result will be the same as Gimli's." Legolas helped her back to her seat and went to his own.

Aragorn and Gandolf watched this exchange carefully.

Silence went through the circle until Boromir spoke.

"One does not just walk into Mordor. It is a wasteland even its air is poisonous. Not even a thousand men could complete such a task."

At this an argument began getting louder and louder that not even Elrond could stop it even with his argument in it also.

Frodo stood in the midst of the choas and yelled. The silver haired elf during this time had been griping the arms of her chair tightly but her eyes wandered over to the hobbit as he spoke.

"I will take the ring to Mordor."

The arguments ceased and Aragorn noticed the swords which had been sliding from their sheaths slip black into place. None of the others had noticed this take place, Aragorn stared at the maid beside Elrond knowing she had somehow done it.

Gandalf then spoke calmly to Frodo.

"I will help you with this Frodo."

Aragorn stood and walked towards Frodo. "If by life or death I can protect you I will. You have my sword."

Legolas also stepped forward. "And my bow."

"And my ax." Added Gimli.

Boromir walked forward after looking at them all. "You carry the fate of us all little one."

Frodo looked at the ones beside him. All of a sudden a voice popped up from the bushes.

"Here!"

Frodo looked and spotted Sam tumbling out and almost smiled.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

"As it seems for he was invited to a secret meeting as you were not."said Elrond amusedly.

Merry and Pippin also joined the group.

"Oi! We're going too, you'll have to send us home tied up in a sack before you can stop us!"said Merry smiling.

"Yeah," added Pippin. "Besides you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest, thing…" pippin faded off.

"Well that rules you out Pip."stated Merry.

The maiden by Elrond looked at them the corners of her mouth twitching.

Elrond watched at them smiling.

"Alright so be it, but I think one more person should join this group." His eyes travled over to the silver haired girl again.

She caught his gaze and her eyes widened.

"On no," she began standing and wagging her finger at him. "No, no, no, no, no, NO!"

Elrond smiled. "I haven't even asked anything of you yet."

She shook her head. "You don't have to I can read it clearly in your mind."

Elrond raised a thin brow. "Oh really?"

She rolled her eyes smiling playfully as if enjoying the argument and asuming her victory.

"Yes, really. In fact I can read everyone's mind here, except for him," she motioned to Legolas. "And Frodo." She motioned at the said hobbit.

Elrond smiled at her again.

The men who stood with Frodo had now caught on to what Elrond meant and started to protest.

"she'd be in danger."

"She can't fight."

"Women don't use weapons."

"She'd only slow us down!"

Shejuststared at them frowning.

She then turned to Elrond smiling a sweet smile.

"Oh, Lord Elrond?"

Elrond who had been about to speak turned to her.

"Yes, Lady Selin?"

She smiled wider. "You don't perchance have any spare swords lying about do you?"

Elrond's mouth twitched. " And why would you need one?"

"To fight," said Selin simply.

"And why would you need to fight?" questioned Elrond knowning he had one this one.

To protect them of course."said Selin gesturing to the fellowship.

She thenmoved and took her place with the group.

Elrond nodded. "So be it then. You shall be the Fellowship of The Ring."

* * *

Chapter one!

Goodness it took a long time to type this down!

He, he!

LORD OF THE RINGS RULES!

Okay enough of that!

Hope you liked R&R peoples!

Elvish phrases

Han iston: I think so.

Le mae: Are you well?

Havo dad: Sit down


End file.
